1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to an attachment type sharpening tool for grinding a blade of a cutting tool, such as a knife, a pair of scissors, a pair of shears or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional grindstone is used to grind the blade of a cutting tool (such as a knife, a pair of scissors, a pair of shears or the like) when the blade is blunted or rusted. However, the user has to hold the grindstone by his one hand and to operate and move the cutting tool by his other hand when grinding the blade of the cutting tool, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user when grinding the blade of the cutting tool, and thereby easily causing danger to the user. In addition, the angle between the blade of the cutting tool and the grindstone is not controlled exactly so that the user cannot adjust the angle between the blade of the cutting tool and the grindstone easily and steadily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in adjustment of the grinding angle between the blade of the cutting tool and the grindstone, and thereby decreasing the grinding effect of the grindstone. Further, the grindstone provides a one-side grinding function only and cannot provide a double-side grinding function, thereby limiting the versatility and grinding effect of the grindstone.